Day 6
The night shined, cold and the wind hollowed as the ambulance members carried a boy, of the age of 18, out of the dark brown house and into the ambulance. The house was surrounded by miles and miles of black forest, a site you normally see in Maine. Detective Phillip Johnson stood outside of the “Do not cross” tape, smoking a cigarette watching the boy confused and somewhat in shock. He has never seen anyone like this boy, the boy crawled up on the stretcher covered in mass amounts of blood with wide eyes, never blanking, just staring into the darkness. Phillip notices the boy mumbling words, but the wind was too loud to understand what the 18 teen years old was saying. Detective Phillip was at a horrible crime scene, 3 people were brutally murdered and this 18 year old either went completely insane and killed them or witnessed the whole thing. Phillip steps under the “Do not cross tape” and into the crime scene looking around the area for clues. Seeing none he approached the Police Officer standing at the outdoor of the somewhat new home. “Take me to the scene” Detective Phillip asked throwing the smoke on the ground. The cigarette burned the grass around it as the two men enter the home. They were in the basement, the basement had divided rooms for storage or he assumed the 18 year olds room. They walk down the long and dark hallway; the only light that was seen was a small lamp light and a flash of a camera. The 2 men enter the room and tried not to throw up. There in the room had what seemed like a paint layer of blood on everything, the ceiling, the walls, and the floor. What made matters worse was on every single foot of the room was guts and dismember body parts of the three victims. You couldn’t even tell who they were due to their faces were torn off their heads. A CSI member kneed on the floor taking pictures of the whole area. He moved his hand across his nose as trying to get that horrible smell away, and stood up. “CSI James Matthews” He introduces himself. “Detective Phillip Johnson” Phillip responded. “What do you think happened here?” “I honestly don’t know” James began. “The blood splatter on the bed and the boy shows he laid there as the three victims were murdered. I believe that the people you see shattered around the room are his family.” He pauses and holds his hand against his mouth as if he is going to be sick. James counties “sorry…I took blood samples and have them sent to the lab for testing. How they died is hard to say, there are to dismember to much tell what weapon could have possibly killed them”. “So the boy didn’t kill them?” Phillip asked. “Then who did?” “Somebody who is very large in size, all the other rooms are used for storage. I collected blood and hair samples from the top of the stairs. It seems as all three victims were dragged simultaneously down the stairs and murdered here in this room.” Phillip peeked out the door down the hallway, there was no blood showing that they were killed upstairs proving James story. “Anything else?” “Yes, this is what’s very strange to me. There was a 911 call about 45 minutes ago to this area. When the operator answered the call there was no answer for the first 15 seconds, then an answer that spoke “Now you will suffer” the line went died after that. I assume it was the murderer who spoke in the phone. What puzzles me is that there is no evidence of the murderer in this room, in this whole house. No foot prints, fingerprints or hair samples anywhere in this house, like the killer washed away the evidence but there is no way all evidence can be destroyed in 45 minutes. I even looked outside to see if any trace of the killer that had entered this house…but the police officer told me the door was locked when he arrived and no foot prints could be found around the house. Not even a broken or unlocked window could be found.” James takes a deep breath as if what he was going to tell Phillip strike him with absolute fear. “The worst part of all this is a the laptop on the victims desk wasn’t covered in blood. Not a single drop touched it….but on the back..” He paused and pulled out the laptop out of the crime bag that was laid next to James the whole time and handed it to Phillip. Phillip took the laptop and pulled it out of the dark bag, fear had over taken him. On the back of the laptop scratched with what seemed to be like an animal clawing at the door. On the laptop it read: "Now you will suffer." The same phase the Police operator heard on the 911 call. In the bag with the laptop was a webcam which was in a separate bag because it was covered in blood. “What’s with the webcam?” Phillip asked trying not to sound scared. “It was attracted to the laptop, the laptop also has a tab with 6 files maybe you should check them out” “I’ll get right to it, thanks for your evidence James, I’ll keep in touch with you in the next few days.” James gave him a quick nod and Phillip walked down the hallway to the opening of the door. He stopped and looked up the stairs thinking he saw something tall and white animal like staring at him in the corner of his eye. But when he turned and looked nothing was there. He walked out the door and noticed the cigarette still burning the grass. Phillip stood there and watched it in amazement, burning the grass slow. He stopped it out and entered into his car putting the laptop in the passenger seat, turning the car on and driving off. He lighted a cigarette due to it was the one thing he truly loves. His wife left him with his kids leaving him nothing, even though the kids were of the age to contact him, they never tried. All Phillip does now is spend most of his time at his office and smoked pack after pack of smokes. He always enjoyed the feeling of smoking the cigarette; he felt alive and had no worries. Phillip was a 15 year detective always thinking of the job first. He never liked to have a case die, especially the ones like this one. Every case ever was given to him was solved, someone always went to jail. Driving to his office all he could think about was that crime scene, the boy covered in blood wide eye mumbling words and the evidence showing no murdering ever existing like it never even happened. He pulled into the parking lot of his office and parked his car close to the door. It was late at night so no other member of the task force was there. As he exited the car with the laptop and webcam in hand, he couldn’t shake the feeling, of someone; something was watching him. Trying to take no notice to it he enters the building locking the door behind him and enters his office. He slowly closes the door and puts the shade down from the glass window; this made him feel completely isolated from the whole building. He locked the door and placed the webcam on the shelf next to the door with his badge, gun and other belonging he didn’t want in his pocket. His desk was placed away from the door due to the fact he felt that way people can talk behind his back, like they have for his whole life. Sitting in his chair he sat the laptop on his desk opening the led. The screen brightens up the entire office, showing the last thing that was opened on. The desktop was completely blank, no icons, no background picture, just blank with a tab open. The tab had no title but inside the tab had 6 different video files. The file shown first was titled “Day 1”, the rest was titled Day 2-6. Eger to know what happened to the boy, Phillip instantly clicked on “Day 6” but the file was corrupted. Phillips curiosity grow wanting to know what the other files had in store. So he clicked on “Day 1”. A video player opened automatically, showing the webcam getting into focused. There in camera view was the 18 year old boy, he announced what day it was and what time it was and told about his whole day with a huge smile. He spoke how he was happy he got out of work early and made plans with his family to go bowling but then his smile went away. The boy looked short-of crept out when he then began talking again. He told that every day before he went to bed which was around 10 pm he would go outside and use the bathroom because he didn’t want to wake his parents upstairs and it was easier that way. He said he did this for weeks and weeks just going outside and peeing but today was different. He said as he went outside to use the bathroom he got an uneasy feeling. As he looked ahead he saw this white creature, pure white. It had very tall legs like horse legs and a torso like body, but no head. It looked to be as tall as he was but wasn’t sure due to the fact that it was up hill. It just stood there, he know the thing was looking at him even though it had no head. Just standing there, not moving, and not making a sound. This freaked him out so he ran inside and locked the door. That was the reason he was posting this, to give detail of that certain creature that he witness, or was it just his eyes playing tricks on him. That’s where the video ended. Showing no evidence to the murder, Phillip then clicked on “Day 2”. The file opened the same way as the other did, but no smile was on the boy’s face. He spoke in fear saying that his curiosity got the better of him and he went back outside the for the second time to see if the creature was there. It was, standing there the same place as he saw it before but something was different this time. He spoke that the creature then grows a head out of its body as if the head was hiding in there. It was shaped as a wolfs face but twice as big as any wolf ever seen. And the thing grows a smile from ear to ear. Showing rows of very sharp and yellow teeth. He almost began to cry as he said the thing that made Phillip shiver. He said the monster began to laugh, a horrible deep laugh as if the monster knew he was scaring him. It just laughed and laughed with that deep yellow smile. Not staying for long he did the same as before run inside and locked the door. The video ended there and Phillips pride made him proceeds on. He clicks on “Day 3” The video opens and show the boy’s eyes black as if he hasn’t slept in all day. He speaks of him working the late night shift and having the feeling that the thing watched him through the trees as he worked outside. He said whenever he looked nothing was there but he could hear the laugh over and over again. The same deep laugh the night before. The video ends, Phillip clicks on the next day and the next day hitting “Day 5” the video opened slowly and the boy all he did was cry for 15 minutes. He cried that he saw the monster everywhere now, at home, in the bathroom, at work, at a friend’s house, everywhere. He even said he saw the face and that smile in his dreams, the thing laughing and laughing repeating a phase. “You have hurt my forest, now you will suffer”. The clip ends there and Phillip looks at the screen in all horror in what he has witnessed. He was about to close out of the tab when the computer made a loud beep. He looked and saw the file “Day 6” wasn’t corrupt anymore. Thinking oddly to it he doubled clicked on the file. There sitting at the screen was the 18 year old boy, holding a pistol in his hand. The boy was crying repeating the words “I can’t take the laughing anymore”. The boy puts the gun to his head; you can see him slowly sliding his finger back on the trigger. A noise is heard outside the room, then silence. You begin to hear laughing, deep dark laughing. The boy points the gun at the door screaming “Go Away!” the door fly’s open and the boy was pushed backwards in his bed. He began to cry heavily, the webcam still focused on him. The laughing gets louder and louder than stops. “You have hurt my forest, now you will suffer. You will lose the thing you truly love”. That’s when you notice in the boys hand is a cell phone. You can just make out the screen as the phone reads,” No Service” You hear the thing walking up the stairs, opening a door. A loud scream is heard then silence. You hear something sliding on the floor towards the stairs. tump, tump, tump, over and over you hear as the thing brings something down the stairs. It gets silent again for 15 seconds then out of nowhere 3 of the victims gets thrown into the room in front of the camera. The boy’s cries get louder and louder as what it looks to be his mother, gets lifted in the air. The woman looked at the camera reaching a hand out. She sounds as if her gasping for air. The blood poor’s down her head and she yelps her final words “Help me” in front of the camera as she was torn in half. The webcam we then coated in blood and you could hear the sounds of tearing of lumps of the victims for a good minute. Phillip closes the video and begins to throw up on to his floor. That picture in his mind of the woman being torn apart made him lose his stomach. Phillip whips his mouth with his free hand the other is on his stomach. He then reopens the “Day 6” file. Strangely the file took a while time to load, the file wasn’t of the video before, its different now. The video showed a dark room with a light of a laptop…waits a minute. Phillip moves his hand and so does the video. Somehow the webcam is working across the room not even plugged into the laptop. To Phillips horror he watches something appear behind. Its tall and pure white, has legs like a horse and a torso, Its head shaped like a wolfs and it towered over Phillip. You can see the smile this creature gives as it laughs a deep dark laugh. Phillip reaches for his gun but then realizes he put it on the shelf next to the creature. His phone rings the creature stops laughing turns its head to the phone. The ringing stops and says out load “No Service”. Shaking, Phillip grabs a smoke out of his pocket and struggles to put it in his mouth. He lights it and listens to the creature. “You have hurt my forest, now you will suffer. You will lose the thing you truly love”. Phillip turns his chair and he’s now face to face with the creature. Its eyes are dark red and its smile is wider. Its eyes never blinking and staring into his eyes. It opens its mouth and luges at Phillip, Phillip screams then silence. The next day the office founds in horror Phillip in his chair. Cigarette in his hand, his chest ripped wide open and his lungs and heart removed. His face was no longer there just muscle and blood. Blood covered the room but one thing…that laptop. At Phillips feet written in his own blood the same shocking message..”Now you will suffer” His phoned beeped saying one new message. You have one new message. First Message.. Phillip its James, I got your number from the police officer that night. The blood found that I collected was somehow…destroyed. It never showed up for some reason at the lab and the house now is clean from all blood. And I found out what the boy was mumbling as he left the house. The mental insatiate told me, I don’t know what this means but the boy says. “Day 6” Category:Videos Category:Dismemberment